Dry erase boards are used commonly in classroom, church and business settings for assistance in teaching students and audiences of varying age ranges. These dry erase boards may be used by the instructor in a classroom setting for presenting textual or visual illustrations or may be utilized as part of an interactive whiteboard (IWB) in communication with a computer as an input or output device or in connection with a projector as a projection screen. In addition, in some situations, it is desired to transport these interactive white boards around the classroom in conjunction with or to avoid interaction with various room areas or wall surfaces such as a chalkboard, bulletin board, stationary dry erase board or various topical related areas.
In traditional classroom settings, a chalkboard and dry erase board is used by the instructor to present visual and textual material for the students. These boards have been used for generations by teachers to help instruct students. However, these boards lack the type of multi-media support desired in today's classrooms and lack the technological integration which allows a classroom user the ability to integrate various teaching aids like computer, projectors or the like.
Interactive white boards (IWB) such as smart boards are known. Typically, these boards include a framed screen with a computer processor which electronically responds to input from a user and is fixed in a single location within the classroom. IWBs may include a reflective screen which may be used as a projector/presentation screen for use in a classroom setting. IWB may use specialized writing instruments such as pens to record the instrument's movement. Some IWB have specialized display surfaces which are responsive to pressure from a pen, finger or eraser. Some IWBs include a number of buttons around the frame of the screen which may be programmed or preprogrammed in combination with the computer processor to provide a number of features. Additionally, some IWBs include various software to enhance their functionality within the classroom environment such as meeting and collaboration software, subject specific software like math and drafting applications. All of these advancements require communication between the interactive whiteboard and the classroom instructor, specifically; between the computer processor associated with the interactive whiteboard and input data from a user of the interactive whiteboard such as the classroom instructor. These whiteboards however, have limitations. The data processing is typically preformed by the computer processor associated with and received within the whiteboard and stored within a memory storage device associated with the whiteboard such as volatile and non-volatile, temporary and long term memory. Over time, these electronic components fail. In addition, some of the electrical connections are wired to the whiteboard so that the interactive whiteboard has limited mobility. With the move towards computerized processing along with the integration and combination of specialized instruments, display surfaces and functional buttons the interactive whiteboard has moved the classroom instruction away from use of traditional whiteboard and chalkboard surfaces to use more computer-like devices. In addition to the components, the generally available interactive whiteboards themselves have limited life-cycles as well as the software installed on the same. The limited life-cycle software and high potential for failed components increases the costs and decreases the life-cycle of the prior art IWBs and creates limitations based upon future technical advancements and limitations of mobility which the present invention overcomes.
Additionally, a survey of the main disadvantages of IWBs, classroom teachers indicated the main concern was that the current IWB was mounting over their existing classroom boards limiting the usability of their chalk and dry erase boards. In a traditional IWB installation, the IWB is at least 5′ long and 3′ high and therefore when center mounted on the same classroom walls as existing dry erase board, the IWB eliminates 5′ of use from the existing dry erase board. Some classrooms have an 8′ dry erase board center mounted on the wall facing students. When you install a 5′ IWB board, in a centered manner, only about a 1.5′ of usable area on the dry erase board on either side of the IWB remains for classroom use. This present invention addresses this issue by allowing for movement of the IWB by the classroom teacher around the classroom to an area which allows for unobstructed use of classroom chalk and dry erase boards.
During operation the IWB requires various data and power cables to operate. Movement of the traditional IWB would be limited based upon the lengths of these cables which typically is only a few feet. Therefore, movement of prior art IWB is limited to the lengths of these cables or requires for constant unplugging and plugging of these cables, which for a traditional classroom instructor is challenging. Some IWBs may use wireless networking to communicate, however, they still require power. The present invention allows for rapid disconnection and reconnection of IWB cabling such as but not limited to computer communications cabling like USB cables and power cables by providing an improved connector system that allows for disconnection based upon movement of the IWB.